


Dragon Ball Z Awards 2020

by Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Concurso, DragonBallZAwards2020, Multi, premios
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin/pseuds/Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin
Summary: ¡Bienvenidos a la primera edición de los Dragon Ball Z Awards!Este es un concurso cuyo objetivo es dar a conocer aquellos talentos ocultos en el fandom de Dragon Ball.¿Tienes una pasión por la escritura o por el dibujo que quieres que los demás conozcan? ¡Este concurso es para ti!Así que, ¡entra y participa!





	1. ¡Bienvenidos!

He abierto este concurso para poder premiar aquellas historias y artistas que permanecen ocultos dentro del fandom de Dragon Ball.

De este modo se podrán dar a conocer a todas aquellas personas que tienen una “joyita” en cualquiera de las plataformas que estará disponible este concurso.

Debido a que quiero darle la oportunidad a un mayor número de personas, estas son las plataformas de donde se considerarán los trabajos a calificar.

-Wattpad

-Amor-Yaoi

-Fanfic.es

-AO3

Estén atentos porque pronto traeré más información.

**Importante:** Entre más personas entren, posiblemente se abran más secciones para premiar. Así que compartan en sus redes para que el alcance sea mayor.


	2. Bases, condiciones y reglas

Es importante seguir lo siguiente para que tu historia participe en los Dragon Ball Z AWARDS.

1.- Respeto con todos los participantes y su trabajo.

Cualquier usuario que se descubra faltándole el respeto a otro concursante o a los jueces, **será descalificado en automático**. Hay una diferencia entre crítica constructiva y ser grosero a la hora de hablar de otros trabajos, así que cuiden mucho el comportamiento que tendrán a lo largo del concurso.

Esto también aplica en redes sociales, si se descubre que en cualquiera de ellas un autor está acosando o cometiendo una falta grave contra los demás concursantes, será descalificado.

2.- En esta edición se abrirán tres categorías.

**Fanfic (30 lugares)**

Aquí aplican todas aquellas historias que tienen mas de cinco capítulos (no aplica como capítulo aquellos que son prólogos o mensajes del autor. Deben ser capítulos con contenido).

¿Debe estar finalizada? No necesariamente. En caso de estar en emisión, es importante que tenga un avance considerable (no inscribir una historia que tiene dos capítulos publicados con la excusa de que tendrá cincuenta pero que aún no escribe). Debe tener mínimo 10 publicados y que estos ya muestren una parte importante en la trama, o en caso de que vaya a ser un poco más corta, aclararlo.

**Historia corta (40 lugares)**

Aquí se abre espacio para los drabbles, one-shot, y todos aquellos fanfics que tienen cinco capítulos o menos. Al ser un poco más cortos, deben estar finalizados. O, en su defecto, finalizarse antes de que el concurso cierre sus inscripciones y comiencen las eliminaciones.

Si la historia corta no finaliza antes de que los jueces comiencen a calificar, será descalificada.

**Dibujo (30 lugares)**

Este espacio es para todos aquellos artistas que quieren contar una historia pero con su arte. Para hacerlo más justo con respecto a las anteriores dos categorías, los artistas dibujarán una historia sobre lo que ustedes quieran. Debe ser de cinco cuadros o más, y que cuenten algo.

Se aceptarán tanto dibujo tradicional como dibujo digital. (Los dibujos deberán ser recientes, puesto que, para evitar el robo de trabajo ajeno, se le pedirá una comprobación a los dibujantes. Por ejemplo, escribir una frase específica en un papelito a un lado del dibujo).

Es importante que se comuniquen conmigo en privado una vez que se inscribieron en dibujo para saber cuál será esta condición.

3.- NO PLAGIO

-Traducciones: en caso de que estés traduciendo un fanfic, la persona que lo creó debe confirmar directamente conmigo (en un comentario de Wattpad o en privado por alguna de mis otras plataformas o redes) que está de acuerdo en que su obra participe. En caso de que el autor real no confirme, la historia no será tomada en cuenta.

-Historias de alguien más: si se descubre que la historia no pertenece al que la inscribió como suya, será descalificada automáticamente. Si publicas en diferentes plataformas, trata de aclararlo, para confirmar esta información. No se aceptan historias robadas. En caso de que, por ejemplo, hayas subido en tu cuenta una historia que estaba en otra plataforma con permiso del autor, el autor original también debe confirmar y autorizar la participación en este concurso.

-En caso de dibujo, no se aceptarán dibujos que se descubra que no son propios: no se aceptan recopilaciones, collages de imágenes sacadas de internet, o dibujos digitales a los que sólo se les hizo una edición con filtros.

4.- Deben agregar este concurso en su lista de lectura (Wattpad), o favoritos (a03, Amor-Yaoi y Fanfic.es). Además de que si tu plataforma te lo permite, votar en cada uno de los capítulos. De este modo el concurso tendrá un mejor alcance y más personas lo verán y se inscribirán.

5.- Usar el hashtag #DragonBallZAwards2020 en las etiquetas. Si tu plataforma no tiene esta opción, colocarlo en el título o en el resumen. **(Obligatorio)**

6.- Seguir mi cuenta en Wattpad, o añadirla a favoritos en las otras plataformas. **(Obligatorio)**

(Esto depende de en qué plataforma te inscribiste).

7.- Hay una **pregunta secreta** a lo largo de las bases, condiciones, etcétera. Es importante contestarla a la hora de la inscripción, esto me ayudará a comprobar que efectivamente leyeron toda la información.

**IMPORTANTE:**

Serán descalificadas automáticamente todas aquellas historias que inciten al odio, a la pedofilia, o inciten a alguna práctica ilícita.

Ojo, no me refiero a las historias cuya trama se enfoca a ello. Es muy diferente decir “al preso lo encerraron por tocar niños” a decir “es bueno hacerlo” o “no tenía nada de malo”.

**Pueden dejar sus dudas aquí.**


	3. Premios

¡Lo que todos estaban esperando…!

A continuación, les diré qué premios brindaré con este concurso.

Pido comprensión a la hora de entrega, así como en la calidad. Me encargaré personalmente de todos los premios, así que puede que tarde un poco. No obstante, serán entregados.

Puede que se añadan más secciones al final, para que más gente pueda ganar. Pero por ahora, en cada categoría habrá tres ganadores.

**1° lugar**

-Sticker correspondiente al primer puesto.

-Entrevista.

-Publicidad.

-Tres dibujos en digital, a gusto propio y referente a la historia (importante ver el final de este capítulo)

-Banner

**2° lugar**

-Sticker correspondiente al segundo puesto.

-Entrevista.

-Publicidad

-Dos dibujos en digital, a gusto propio y referente a la historia (importante ver el final de este capítulo)

**3° lugar**

-Sticker correspondiente al tercer puesto.

-Entrevista.

-Publicidad

-Un dibujo en digital, a gusto propio y referente a la historia (importante ver el final de este capítulo)

Además, todos serán acreedores a una crítica constructiva (en una nueva sección que abriré de críticas y recomendaciones).

**Otras secciones:**

En caso de que se llenen todos los puestos, y/o haya mucha gente inscrita, posiblemente se abran las siguientes premiaciones o más:

-Mejor personaje.

-Mejor trama.

-La historia con el mejor mensaje transmitido.

-Estilo más impresionante.

Esto depende de la interacción que haya. Recuerden que entre más gente se inscriba es mejor.

_Pregunta clave: ¿Cuál es tu personaje saiyajin puro favorito?_

**Muestra de mi trabajo:**

El siguiente dibujo lo hice yo, desde cero. Primero a mano y después digital. Dediqué menos de una hora en él. Así que los premios serían similares, aunque con más tiempo encargándome de él para una mejor calidad.

https://www.facebook.com/photo?fbid=357768678896982&set=a.290052712335246


	4. Inscripciones [Abierto]

Las inscripciones se cierran el 7 de diciembre del 2020. O cuando los cupos estén llenos. Lo que ocurra primero.

Como son varias plataformas donde habrá participación, guíense por el titulo del capítulo, no por la cantidad de comentarios.

Para inscribirte, debes dejar **un solo comentario** con la siguiente información. Procura hacerlo en la categoría a la que deseas inscribirte.

Usuario:

Obra:

Categoría:

Género:

Cantidad de capítulos (aclarar si está finalizado o no):

Sinopsis o un resumen (puede ser diferente al que tienen en su historia):

¿Por qué quieres participar?:

Respuesta a la pregunta oculta:

(Wattpad) Etiqueta a dos usuarios que podría interesarles el concurso:

**Ejemplo correcto:**

Usuario: Princesa_de_los_Saiyajin

Obra: Sexting

Categoría: Fanfic

Cantidad de capítulos: 20/65 (en emisión)

Resumen: "-¿Qué podría pasar?-pensó y envió esa foto". Goku jamás imaginó que a su minoría de edad, al entrar a una página para adultos, encontraría a un muchacho joven y apuesto, con quien terminaría intercambiando fotos desnudo. Él tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos en una sociedad homofóbica, enfrentar el acoso de sus compañeros y luchar contra sus propios pensamientos, donde su destino es incierto.

Razones por las cuales quiero participar: Siento que esta historia, por los temas delicados y realistas que toca, puede conseguir la reflexión e incluso concientización del lector. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para ello y llegar a más personas.

Respuesta a la pregunta oculta: *****

Usuarios: **** *****

NOTA: Esta historia también está en A03 y Amor-Yaoi, en mi cuenta.

Recuerden que se aceptará cualquier historia en cualquiera de las 4 plataformas mencionadas. Serán calificadas también de acuerdo a las reglas de la plataforma en la que participen. Si infringe una norma en su plataforma o las normas del concurso, también será eliminada.

Sin más, quedan las inscripciones abiertas:

**FANFIC (0/30):**

**HISTORIA CORTA (0/40)**

**DIBUJO (0/30)**

Las inscripciones permanecerán abiertas hasta que se llenen los cupos, o se termine el plazo.

¡Mucha suerte a todos!

**NOTA: Una vez que se cierren las inscripciones, está prohibido hacer cambios en la historia (salvo los fanfics largos para agregar capítulos nuevos). Será descalificado si está editando capítulos después de empezar la evaluación o la portada. En el caso de historia corta, deberá estar finalizada en este punto.**


	5. Método de evaluación

Para ser justos, se hará uso de una rúbrica para calificar los trabajos y poder elegir al mejor.

**PARA FANFIC E HISTORIA CORTA:**

5 PUNTOS: Correcta clasificación y etiquetación.

Si tu historia tiene AU, OC, OCC, Crossover, Lemon, es Side Story, etcétera, debes aclararlo en las etiquetas. Así como si tu historia es para adultos, tener las debidas advertencias.

En caso de que no quieras revelar algún detalle, usar las siglas CCNTUAW (Chreator Chose Not to Use Archive Warings).

5 PUNTOS: Resumen atractivo.

No se refiere al que usaste para inscribir la historia, sino el que todo el mundo verá cuando pase a leer tu fanfic.

10 PUNTOS: Portada

En caso de que uses imágenes de algún artista, dar créditos correspondientes o que el nombre sea visible. En caso de que sean cortos del anime no es necesario.

20 PUNTOS: Ortografía

Utilizar correctamente los signos de puntuación. En caso de que manejes el estilo de guion de teatro, darle el formato y aplicar las reglas que éste conlleva.

20 PUNTOS: Transmisión de sentimientos y transmisión del mensaje.

Las ideas deben ser claras, que no haya confusión en la lectura y se entienda. Asimismo, que el lector pueda vivir junto al personaje sus experiencias es un aspecto muy importante de la escritura.

40 PUNTOS: Desarrollo de la historia.

Esto implica que la historia sea atractiva, que se disfrute a todo momento. Resta puntos si en la historia los personajes se quedan estancados o no se cumple el objetivo (por ejemplo, si el protagonista debía ir a encontrar un tesoro, pues que concluya en ello o muestre las razones por las que no lo consiguió). Es decir, no desviarse de la trama.

**PARA DIBUJO:**

5 PUNTOS: Correcta clasificación y etiquetación.

Si tu historia tiene AU, OC, OCC, Crossover, Lemon, es Side Story, etcétera, debes aclararlo en las etiquetas. Así como si tu historia es para adultos, tener las debidas advertencias.

En caso de que no quieras revelar algún detalle, usar las siglas CCNTUAW (Chreator Chose Not to Use Archive Warings).

5 PUNTOS: Resumen atractivo.

No se refiere al que usaste para inscribir la historia, sino el que todo el mundo verá cuando pase a leer tu fanfic.

10 PUNTOS: Portada

En caso de que uses imágenes de algún artista, dar créditos correspondientes o que el nombre sea visible. En caso de que sean cortos del anime no es necesario.

15 PUNTOS: Similitud al personaje.

Cada artista tiene su estilo y eso es algo de admirar. A este punto se refiere que se pueda identificar quién es el personaje que dibujaste, por sus características físicas.

15 PUNTOS: Historia y Originalidad

Como se trata de hacer una pequeña historia de cinco cuadros, que esta sea atrayente. Puede ser de lo que quieran: comedia, romance, un sueño…

50 PUNTOS: Calidad del trabajo, impacto y diseño

Esto incluye desde la limpieza hasta el talento que tiene cada artista.

De esta manera se calificarán, de forma justa, a todos los participantes.

¡Mucha suerte a todos!


	6. Foro de dudas

**FORO DE DUDAS**

**¿Mi historia debe ser popular o debe tener un mínimo de votos y/o comentarios?**

_No. Este concurso tiene como objetivo premiar el talento y creatividad de todos los participantes. Sabemos que hay muchas “joyitas” que esperan ser descubiertas, así que se aceptarán todos los trabajos._

**¿Importa si mi historia es hetero, yaoi o yuri?**

_No. Se aceptan parejas de todo tipo y cualquier shipp, ninguna tendrá más valor que otra para este concurso. De igual manera, si tu fanfic está enfocado únicamente a mostrar la historia de un personaje, sin fines románticos, también será bien recibido._

**El concurso se llama “Dragon Ball Z AWARDS”, ¿quiere decir que sólo se aceptarán historias de la saga Z?**

_No. El título del concurso sólo hace referencia a la obra, pero se aceptarán historias de todo tipo, tanto inspiradas en otras partes (como DB, DBGT o DBSuper), e incluso Universos Alternativos (como historias de vida escolar)._

**¿Qué pasa si en mi plataforma no hay opción de subir portada?**

_Estoy consciente de que en Amor-Yaoi, Fanfic.es y AO3 son plataformas sin recursos visuales, por ende, no se pueden insertar imágenes. Asimismo, las primeras dos están un poco abandonadas, y en AO3 es considerada un poco más compleja de usar._

_Por esta razón, los diez puntos de la evaluación serán divididos de esta manera: 5 puntos hacia el apartado de resumen (por lo que el resumen valdrá 15 puntos), y 5 puntos serán de regalo. Por lo que, si te inscribes en cualquiera de estas 3 plataformas, ya tienes cinco puntos en la bolsa._

**Mi plataforma no tiene opción para subir portada, pero yo tengo una en mis redes sociales, ¿puede ser considerada?**

_Sí. Sólo que, de preferencia, colocar link o hipervínculo directo a esa imagen (en el resumen, o en las notas iniciales de la historia) para considerarla e ir a evaluarla._

**¿Qué pasa si quiero participar en la sección de dibujo, pero con un trabajo que hice tiempo atrás?**

_Puedes participar sí y sólo si puedes comprobar que es tu trabajo. Esto para evitar que haya plagio, y por respeto a los participantes que tienen trabajo reciente._

**¿Puedo participar con un trabajo que tiene meses o años de haber sido finalizado?**

_Sí. No importa si es un trabajo antiguo o reciente, se aceptarán (siempre y cuando cumplan las reglas mencionadas en un inicio)._

**Conozco a alguien que tiene un gran talento para escribir, ¿puedo nominarlo?**

_Sí, puedes nominarla. Pero, como mencioné en el apartado de bases, preferiría que esa persona confirmara que quiere participar en el concurso._

_Por ejemplo, en Wattpad si llenas la base de registro, y la etiquetas en el user, le llegaría la notificación a esta persona y podría escribir en un comentario de respuesta a la inscripción que está o no de acuerdo._

_De igual forma, aquellas historias nominadas, pero no confirmadas, se les haría mención honorífica._

**¿Puede incluir lemon (sexo explícito)?**

_Sí. Recuerda que debes etiquetar correctamente la historia de acuerdo a la edad del público y/o usar las advertencias debidas._

**¿Puedo inscribirme más de una vez?**

_Sí. Sólo si son de categorías diferentes. Y marcar con un asterisco cuál quieres que tenga mayor prioridad (para que, en el caso de que se llenen los lugares y alguien más quiera inscribirse, darle la oportunidad y cederle un lugar)._

**¿Qué pasa si el concurso no tiene los participantes necesarios para el 7 de diciembre del 2020?**

_En tal caso, el concurso se cancelaría. Pero se daría un premio de compensación a todos los participantes._

_Esperemos que no lleguemos a eso y que mucha gente se anime a participar, para poder conocernos entre todos y descubrir nuevos escritores y fabulosas historias._

**Si todavía tienes dudas, puedes dejarlas aquí <3**


	7. Resultados de los Dragon Ball Z AWARDS 2020

**_ IMPORTANTE _ **

Antes de mostrar los resultados, quisiera agradecer a todos los participantes por haberse animado a entrar a este concurso. Asimismo, recuerden que todos tenemos la oportunidad de mejorar en lo que hacemos; la escritura es un arte que se va puliendo con el tiempo, y cada quien adquirirá un estilo único que reflejará a su escritor.

Me gustaría aclarar que, si algún lector o participante no está conforme con algún resultado, o si creen que es necesaria una aclaración, me lo hagan saber ( **NOTA:** _Cualquier fallo del jurado será inapelable);_ esto con el fin de que queden todos los puntos claros. Los análisis realizados han sido detallados lo más que se pudo, por lo que supongo que este punto no será necesario.

A todos los ganadores les pido que se contacten conmigo para tratar la premiación.

Esta emisión tuvo muy pocos participantes, sin embargo, quise respetar la inscripción de todos y llevar a cabo el concurso.

**Espero que el próximo año más personas se animen a participar y podamos descubrir nuevos talentos dentro del fandom de Dragon Ball.**

**Muchas gracias por todo, nos vemos el próximo año.**

Sin más, aquí están los resultados. Muchas felicidades a los ganadores.

****

****

****

****

****

**_RESULTADOS DE LOS DRAGON BALL Z AWARDS 2020_ **

****

**_ 1er puesto _ **

****

**_Historia (Wattpad):_** Dragon Ball Super: “Cómo crear tu Navidad perfecta”.

 ** _Autor: @_** -itsmeVale__

 ** _Capítulos:_** 9 (en emisión)

 ** _Calificación:_** 98

 ** _Análisis y crítica:_** Se hizo un uso adecuado de las etiquetas (5pts), el resumen es atractivo e incluso se aclara la propiedad intelectual de las imágenes y de la obra original (5pts). La portada tiene ese toque navideño que invita a los lectores a apreciar junto con los personajes la temporada (10 pts).

La ortografía es excelente, no se apreció ninguna falla ni siquiera que pudiera confundirse con “error de dedo” (20 pts). Y, prestigiosamente, supiste mantener las personalidades originales de los personajes.

Personalmente me costó un poco mantener la lectura en cierto momento ya que, al ser una historia cuyo objetivo es mostrar aprendizajes y valores, las “dificultades” que viven los personajes son muy pequeñas a comparación de las que estamos acostumbrados a ver en la serie. No obstante, sus vivencias y la actitud que mostraban, así como los escenarios planteados, permitió sentirlos como si realmente estuvieran en un medio audiovisual que todos amamos. Sencillamente muy bueno (19,39).

La historia muestra un talento increíble, que espero puedas seguir explotando al máximo y poder brindarles a más personas proyectos así.

**_ 2do puesto _ **

****

**_Historia (Wattpad):_** Nerd.

 ** _Autor: @_** ZackSyan

 ** _Capítulos:_** 36 (en emisión)

 ** _Calificación:_** 92

 ** _Análisis y crítica:_** Se etiquetó correctamente, aunque sería recomendable añadir el género al que corresponde para que más gente pueda conocerlo (4pts). El resumen, así como la portada, sugieren a Vegeta como parte importante en la historia; no obstante, éste hace apariciones mínimas. (4, 9).

La ortografía es excelente. Como única observación, según la RAE, _no se escribe raya de cierre si tras el comentario del narrador no sigue hablando inmediatamente el personaje._ (19 pts).

Algunas cosas que podrían volver más amena la lectura es evitar interrumpirla con las nominaciones, puede resultar ligeramente molesto para los lectores. Asimismo, cuando uses referencias de otras obras, corres riesgo de desconcertar a tus lectores.

El hecho de que uses personajes poco populares es algo que la vuelve más interesante. Hay pocos autores que se animan a usar a Tarble como protagonista. Y que además se hable de la hipertimesia es algo bastante original. La historia me resultó demasiado atractiva.

Como puntos donde pudiera haber un poco de mejora sería en el equilibrio con respecto al resto de los alumnos. Para resaltar la inteligencia de Tarble, con referencia al resto de los niños de su edad, debe haber cosas que _no todos hagan_. Es importante tener en cuenta el nivel de ellos, y reflejarlo. Se entiende que un gran número de estudiantes son genios, pero también reflejar la existencia de quienes no lo son crearía un mejor contraste. La historia de momentos parece desviarse un poquito del hilo principal, pero después consigues recuperar la línea.

Tienes una gran creatividad que reflejas por la forma en que incluiste los objetos de Dragon Ball, en la historia (como las cápsulas, los scouter, y las semillas del ermitaño). Aun así, te sugiero que tengas paciencia en mostrar las escenas críticas, para abordarlas con el dramatismo que se merecen.

Espero que sigas desarrollando tu potencial y aproveches el talento que posees.

**_ 3er puesto _ **

**_Historia (Wattpad):_** La meta de 27.

 ** _Autor:_** @AidelaniDeAY

 ** _Capítulos:_** 54 (completa)

 ** _Calificación:_** 80

 ** _Análisis y crítica:_** Se hizo un uso adecuado de las etiquetas (5pts), el resumen es atractivo y da una excelente introducción a la obra y en qué consiste (5pts). La portada es bastante interesante, aunque las vestimentas desvían un poco la atención, además de que el título de la obra se pierde un poco al ser pequeño y negro en una portada ligeramente oscura (9pts).

Dentro de los errores de ortografía se pudo apreciar falta de signos de puntuación (acentos, comas, puntos), así como un ligero abuso en los puntos suspensivos. Asimismo, el estilo guion de teatro es diferente, al igual que el uso de guiones largos (14).

Uno de los problemas encontrados en la trama fue el giro tan drástico con respecto a Tarble. Si bien esto era parte del clímax, en el desenlace no se mostraron consecuencias de los actos. Algunos de las acciones realizadas, como drogar a Vegeta, o la divulgación de su video, no tuvieron una respuesta dentro del escrito (lo primero, en términos de la vida real, le proporcionarían problemas graves de salud; lo segundo es incluso delito).

Aparte, cuando se abordan temas como el autismo, se debe tener un poco de cuidado. Se puede llegar a la ofensa si no se tratan correctamente, así que para ello es necesario investigar suficiente acerca del tema. Si bien es una condición que afecta de diferentes formas, hay características en común que tienen estas personas.

Uno de los puntos fuertes que se rescatan en la obra es que sabes abordar el lenguaje de señas con palabras sin artículos (que es lo correcto). Además de que la temática del contorsionismo es demasiado original.

La historia es atractiva, y se identifican fácilmente las partes en la obra. Como recomendación te puedo sugerir no apresurarte en algunas escenas, disfruta el momento para que las emociones florezcan.

****

****

****

****

****

**_ Otros participantes _ **

****

**_Historia (Wattpad):_** Atrapado por el pasado

 ** _Autor: @_** 07Zand

 ** _Capítulos:_** 7 (en emisión)

 ** _Calificación:_** 49

 ** _Análisis y crítica:_** La historia necesita que le coloques las etiquetas del fandom, además del género que corresponde, así como lo que puede incluir. Esto ayuda a que las personas vean de qué trata la historia o qué puede ofrecer (1 pto). A la portada le hace falta nombre de historia y autor para que sea más fácil de identificar. Debido a que la historia se enfoca en Black, es bueno que sea la imagen de ésta (5 pts). El resumen es interesante, logra causar un poco de intriga sobre cómo se desarrollarán los hechos con nuestro protagonista (4 pts).

En cuestiones de ortografía, tanto en el resumen como en la historia, el uso de las mayúsculas en los nombres propios y al inicio de las oraciones no se maneja apropiadamente; además, el modo guion de teatro es diferente al que se aplica. También te recomiendo practicar el uso de comas y puntos, ya que la lectura se vuelve confusa en secciones al no saber dónde es la pausa. (9 pts). Incluso comete errores al escribir los nombres de los personajes.

De momentos hay situaciones apresuradas, algunos cambios de escena que parecen repentinos. Como recomendación te sugiero que coloques un espaciado extra cuando hagas un cambio de escena para que sea más simple de identificar.

La historia está desarrollada dentro del universo de Dragon Ball, por lo que si alguien que ve el anime lee el fanfic, le será sencillo imaginar los escenarios. Pero alguien ajeno a ello (incluso únicamente de DBSuper) sí podría confundirse, sobre todo porque existe muy poca descripción de los hechos, todo se desarrolla mediante diálogos y no permite crear una imagen visual de lo que está pasando.

Personalmente te sugiero que etiquetes la historia como Ooc (Out of Character), debido a que la personalidad de los personajes, sobre todo de Black, sufren un cambio con respecto al original. Asimismo, si usarás Ooc, trata de mantener una consistencia en las personalidades, que no sean volátiles.

Las emociones que comienzan a presentar se sienten un poco planas, ¡deja fluir tu creatividad y describe un poco más sus sentimientos! La primera ilusión de amor es algo con lo que puedes conectar más con los lectores, así que te recomiendo dedicarle un poco más de sensibilidad en estas partes. (10 pts).

De momentos sí se torna un poco apresurado, confuso, o exclusivo de diálogos por lo que se dificulta la lectura. Sin embargo, que Black tenga la oportunidad de cambiar y tener un futuro como alguien bueno es una idea que puedes explotar más.

_Recuerda, nadie es perfecto, y todos tenemos la oportunidad de aprender cosas nuevas. No te rindas, sigue esforzándote para alcanzar tus sueños._

**_Historia (Wattpad):_** Mi asignatura pendiente **(DESCALIFICADA)**

 ** _Autor: @_** tatianazensano

 ** _Capítulos:_** 7 (en emisión)

 ** _Calificación:_** 47

 ** _Análisis y crítica:_** La historia necesita que le coloques las etiquetas del fandom, además del género que corresponde, así como lo que puede incluir. Esto ayuda a que las personas vean de qué trata la historia o qué puede ofrecer (1 pto). Con respecto a la portada, la imagen utilizada es muy agradable y con gran relación a la temática; aunque lo que contrasta un poco es el texto, dificulta la lectura de éste el tono claro que utilizaste para la letra. Te recomiendo cambiar la fuente y el color para que pueda alcanzarse a leer, recuerda que Wattpad muchas veces disminuye la calidad de las portadas y las pixelea un poco (7pts). El resumen es bueno, a veces las preguntas al aire pueden hacer que el lector se interese, aunque el exceso de preguntas puede llegar a causar el efecto contrario; trata de crear un pequeño equilibrio en esto (3 pts).

Dentro de la redacción y ortografía encontré las siguientes fallas: meter notas a mitad del capítulo, esto en lugar de ayudarte a conectar con los lectores dando tu opinión, llegas a desviar la atención de la trama (puedes optar por ponerlo en un comentario, para el que disfrute leerlos), e incluso impones sutilmente una manera de ver las cosas que puede ser distinta a la que tenían los lectores. No haces uso de acentos cuando debe (recuerda, hay una diferencia entre, por ejemplo, “cambio” y “cambió”), además de que en partes muestra mala ortografía (9pts), y a veces escribe mal los nombres de los personajes. Esto, debido al exceso, no puede considerarse un “error de dedo”.

En algunos diálogos se muestran tres párrafos pequeños donde habla el mismo personaje, pero lo coloca como si fueran personas distintas, llegando a causar un poco de confusión si no se especifica quién es el que tiene la palabra.

Evita abusar de las imágenes a mitad del texto; si te es difícil narrar escenarios o vestimentas, puedes probar haciendo descripciones sencillas y superficiales, con el tiempo adquirirás la práctica necesaria para narrar sin problemas. Asimismo, evita usar emojis, le quitan seriedad al texto.

En la escena donde Vegeta rechaza a Goku, hay un cambio drástico en Vegeta: de burla pasa al rechazo con tacto leve. También sucede algo similar cuando Goku descubre la relación: de ser una persona alegre y dulce, pasa a ser un ser “vengativo” y lleno de aliados casualmente igual de malos. Al igual que en párrafos donde Adrien dice estar harto de Trunks, pero al final del párrafo dice quererlo. Los personajes no muestran consistencia, las personalidades son demasiado volátiles. Si usarás ooc, trata de mantenerles la misma esencia durante toda la historia.

Se hace un abuso de puntos suspensivos. Y, como con las imágenes, colocar muchas canciones puede distraer de la lectura. La música, entre más suave, mejor; asimismo, optarla únicamente en momentos cruciales para dar un mayor impacto.

_Razones por las cuales se descalificó:_ No cumple con la nota final en el apartado de “Bases, condiciones y reglas”. Cito:

**_ IMPORTANTE: _ **

_ Serán descalificadas automáticamente todas aquellas historias que inciten al odio, a la pedofilia, o inciten a alguna práctica ilícita. _

Además de la condición colocada en la parte final de “Inscripciones”. Cito:

_ Recuerden que se aceptará cualquier historia en cualquiera de las 4 plataformas mencionadas. Serán calificadas también de acuerdo a las reglas de la plataforma en la que participen. Si infringe una norma en su plataforma o las normas del concurso, también será eliminada. _

Si bien la historia nombrada como “Mi asignatura pendiente T2” no irrumpe ninguna normativa, su precuela “Mi asignatura pendiente” sí lo hace. Si nos guiamos con una línea temporal ubicada en Dragon Ball (infiero esto porque los personajes pueden efectuar vuelos, y teletransportación), Vegeta es aproximadamente 30 años mayor que Trunks.

En el capítulo tres de “Mi asignatura pendiente”, a partir del párrafo 21 (contando los diálogos cortos también como párrafo), muestra una escena de sexo explícito con Trunks de 15 años (su edad se aclara en el párrafo 2, del mismo capítulo).

Esto es considerado como una falta en las normativas de Wattpad. Cito:

“( **Sobre contenido de índole sexual en Wattpad) Edad de consentimiento:** Para efecto de la plataforma, la edad de consentimiento se establece como 16 años. Cualquier contenido sexual entre personajes debe cumplir con esta edad de consentimiento y no violar los estatutos de la ley canadiense”. 

La historia inscrita no irrumpe ninguna regla, pero su precuela (que está completamente relacionada y se invita a leerla) sí lo hace.

ESTE CONCURSO NO ALABARÁ HISTORIAS QUE IRRUMPAN LAS NORMATIVAS DE LA PÁGINA DONDE FUERON PUBLICADAS.


End file.
